Now or never
by woopzzy
Summary: Avoca, Nebraska just got a bit more interesting than the guys first thought. A demon and a girl made sure of that. DeanxOFC. Read and review..pretty please! For now it's rated T but that might change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural.. or the hot (!) guys in Supernatural. What I do own is my characters.. I guess that's something!

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now, that's not nice", I said as I kicked the demon in the gut. He groaned, but sadly my kick didn't do as much harm as I hoped. The bastard got the advantage and the last thing I saw before crashing into the wall, was his smirk. "Damn…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dean, there aren't any tables left, let's just go", Sam said to Dean as he looked around the diner/bar. It was a baseball game that brought all the townsfolk of Avoca, Nebraska to the small diner.

"Dean?" Sam turned to look at is brother. He spotted Dean with some very slutty-looking girls, probably whispering sweet words in their ears.

"Dean!"

"What? Sam, you are interrupting." Dean didn't look so pleased when Sam yanked him by the arm and dragged him towards the bar. "Bye ladies" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Dude, that wasn't cool. They wanted to do some pretty kinky stuff to me" Dean said and smirked.

"I really don't want to know. Look, we can't get a seat here. This place is full…Dean? Where are you going?"

Sam followed Dean to the table with the best view over the giant TV.

"Excuse me" Dean said as he reached for his fake FBI badge.

"You are interfering with a federal investigation. I am confiscating this table". He looked at them.

"I have to ask you to move." The couple looked stunned.

"Now people! Lives are at stake!" Dean said and gave them a stern look, and they hurried away from the table.

"Dude…" Sam chuckled as he took a seat.

"There, you got yourself a table, now I am going to hang out with my new lady friends. Excuse me…" Dean said as he made his way towards the girls.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around. A demon was the reason they were stuck in this godforsaken place. They had tracked the bastard for a couple of days, but the trail stopped here. This was going to be a pretty easy job. The demon wasn't exactly what you could call "important." It was just a sucker that had been lucky and had managed to escape hell.

"_No biggie"_ Sam thought.

"Hi stranger, could I get you anything?" The waitress slit over the floor. Yes, slid. She was wearing pink roller blades. _"This place just got better and better,"_ he thought sarcastically.

Sam gave her a look before replying, "Sure, I'll take a beer".

She waited.

"You know, that usually is followed by "can I get you number?" the waitress said as she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"You can get mine" said a voice from behind.

Dean slid into the seat next to Sam.

The waitress still looked at Sam for a reply.

"Um…I'm…" he started.

"He is gay" Dean finished for him.

Sam glared at Dean

"Too bad" the waitress shrugged and slid away.

"Jerk! What did you say that for?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean.

"What? I was just helping you out bro" Dean replied as he chuckled.

"What happened to the kinky girls?" Sam asked looking around the diner.

"Well…let's just say I couple of husbands turned up" Dean replied and seemed a little depressed. Sam laughed,

"There will be other girls, Dean".

_**Next day:**_

The guys were having breakfast at the diner they were at last night. Sam glared at Dean who was poking his omelet.

"Dude, you killed it, now can you please eat the poor omelet?" Sam wasn't used to forcing his brother to eat. In the matter of fact, that never happened.

"What's wrong with you? Dean Winchester never turns down food" Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know, Sammy. Something is wrong. I can feel it." Sam gave him a confused look.

"It's too quite, you know what I mean?" Dean asked.

"Do _you_ know what you mean?" Dean snorted.

"Dean, who says we have to fight all the time? Can't you just be glad things have calmed down? It's been nothing but crazy ever since Castiel dragged your ass out from hell. Now can you please eat up so we can get going?" Sam drank up his coffee and disappeared out the door.

"Someone's cranky today…" Dean mumbled and paid for the food. He was just about to open the door when someone smashed right into him. He grabbed the person, a girl by the waist to steady her.

"Sorry there…didn't see ya. " Dean smirked at the girl."_Hot!"_ he thought as he got a good look at her, well her body that is. She was wearing jeans, a tube top and a hoodie. That was a perfectly normal outfit, but it looked extremely good on her. Her face was covered by her curly hair and he didn't get a good look at her because just as he was about to say something, she spun around and ran the other way.

Dean was speechless. He wasn't quite used to that sort of response from the girls. Sam had witnessed the whole scene while he stood by the Impala, and was now laughing his ass off. This was really not Dean's day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was the second time this shit had happened to me. The first time I was young and inexperienced. Now I was just plain stupid.

My father was able to save me the first time, but it was unlikely that he would do that again seeing that he probably was getting a tan in California. One day he just decided to quit. Daddy dearest found himself a nice bikini model and settled down. I never forgave him for leaving me behind.

"_Pumpkin, it's my choice. And I want a shot at a normal life. Join me or do whatever you need to do"_ that was his last words before he turned around and never looked back

Like I said, not likely he will save the day.

So as I felt myself snap a man's neck, I winced. This was not fun. Although it was tempting to yell and scream, I knew it wouldn't do any good. The damn demon bastard just refused to leave my body. And it didn't look like he was concerned with taking care of it either. I felt my shoulder disconnecting as the demon pushed me through a locked door of an abandoned house. I didn't feel the pain, but I certainly would if I ever managed to get out of this alive. "_This is gonna be a long day."_ I thought. The possibility of saving myself without help was extremely small. I might as well put up a sign saying:

"_Damsel in distress seeking her knight in shining armor."_

Hey guys! This was the first chapter of my first fanfic! Whatcha think? ;) Please review! I really need to know if I should continue or just find something else to do!


	2. Chapter 2

"You see her?"

"No! I lost the bitch. Damn it..!"

"Don't beat yourself up, I'll meat you by the hotel in 15" Sam hung up the phone. Killing the demon was a bit trickier than they would have thought.

Just as Dean was about to get in his car something sneaked up on him from behind. He barely managed to avoid the demon as it launched herself at Dean. "Hey, didn't your mama teach you to play fair?" "Nope, but I'm sure yours did" the demon replied. Dean was pressed against the car trying to reach the holy water that was in his pocket. He managed to do so, just as he was about to pass out. The demon shrieked when Dean threw the holy water in its face.

The demon girl sat securely in the chair, tied up and unconscious when Sam called wondering what the heck took Dean so long. "You alright?". "Fine. Got her tied up so get your nerdy ass over here," Dean replied and hung up.

The house was a hole. Let's just say it wasn't strange that it was abandoned. The walls were painted a faint greenish color and most of the windows were nailed shut to keep people away. It hadn't worked. The empty beer bottles were the evidence of that.

After looking around the small house, Dean turned his attention to the unconscious girl. Her hair had fallen down from the messy ponytail she had earlier. Dean recognized her from the diner. "I knew it was something wrong with her" Dean smirked. He hasn't lost his charm after all.

Even with bruises and cuts, she still was a beautiful girl. Just like this morning, her hair was curly. Dean felt the urge to brush the strains of hair off her face. He shrugged the feeling off. But he couldn't stop feeling sorry for the girl; trapped inside her own body.

When her head shot up, Dean jumped back a couple feet, not realizing how close to her he stood.

"Dean!" the demon said and smirked. "Lovely to see you again!" Dean scowled at the demon, but couldn't understand what the s.o.b. meant.

"You don't remember! Aww, don't feel bad" she smirked before she continued talking.

"Dean Winchester, the one who got away. You are a legend…down there"

Dean just stood there, looking quite uninterested in what demon said.

"What's your point bitch?"

He looked at his watch. "Where the hell are you Sammy?" he mumbled under his breath.

"You think you won, didn't you? Yellow eyes is gone, Lillith _seems_ to be gone, but don't think for a second that it will take long before another demon rises and decides to take you two Winchesters down. And this time Dean, you won't be so lucky, you know, with your brother gone evil and all… be sure to watch your back. Never know what's going on in the head of his!

Dean snapped. He was about to throw another punch when the black eyes of the demon disappeared. He was now staring into the green eyes of the girl. And to his surprise, she was pissed!

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?! Do I look like a freaking…" she spat out a tooth. "How could you?!" she exclaimed.

Dean had for the second time gone speechless due to the girl, but recovered quickly.

"Sweetheart, in case you haven't noticed, you are kinda sharing a body with a demon!" That sure made her shut up…before she spat out, "Then DO something about it pretty boy! Don't just stand there!" He was sure she he muttered something like "damn amateur" under her breath. Dean was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Sam as he flew in the door. He stopped in his tracks and looked between the girl he recognized from this morning and his very angry looking brother.

"Dean…you sure she is the demon, cause I'm not doing anything to her just because she wouldn't sleep with you…".

Dean glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure. Now get on with it geekboy". Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname and began reading the exorcise spell. The girl started shaking.

"Wait…!" Dean pulled Sam to the back of the room. He looked over his shoulder, at the girl.

"I want you to use your freaky power on her" Dean said looking at Sam. "You what?! Dean, you said it yourself, it's too risky. Especially with the damn angels"

"Why not, Sammy? You did it all the time when I was in the pit. Look, I just don't think she'll make it if we do it old school…"

Sam looked at the girl and back at Dean. "Fine".

Both of them walked over to the girl and Sam raised his hand and concentrated. The girl's head was thrown back and black smoke flew out her mouth. Sam looked like he was going to pass out. And then it went quiet.

"You alright man?" Dean looked at his brother before he turned to the girl.

"I'm fine. She alive?" Sam joined Dean who was checking for a pulse.

Dean nodded and threw the car keys to Sam who was already on his way out the door. Dean cut the rope around her hands and feet and then carefully scooped her up in his arms and followed Sam.

My second chapter!! Thank you for the reviews guys! (:


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted awake when extreme pain floated through my body. My first instinct was to fight whoever it was that caused such pain. I struggled to get away from the arms that were holding me down as I floated back to consciousness.

"Easy! No need to scratch my eyes out," I heard someone say. For a moment I stopped and listened.

"You alright?" when I realized that was a question, I opened my eyes.

"Who are you?" I was fully awake now, and didn't know where I was or who the guy holding me was. The panic came and I pulled away, now sitting on the opposite side of the bed. As far as I could from the stranger.

"What the hell have you done to my shoulder?!" I shrieked as the pain came back. I was getting pissed, why did he dislocate my shoulder? Thousands questions floated through my mind.

"Look, I'll explain everything, just get dressed first", he said and threw me a shirt. It was clearly not _my _shirt, but I took it and hurried to towards the bathroom.

It wasn't before now I actually noticed what I was wearing. And it wasn't much; only my bra and my ripped shorts. I almost screamed when I touched my hair. It was wet. The mixed emotions overwhelmed me; I was scared and pissed as hell at the same time. The anger won and I threw the bathroom door open, not caring about what I was wearing. Or not wearing.

"What the hell have you done to me, you pervert?! Why am I stripped to my underwear and why is my hair all wet? Don't tell me you gave me a bath or something! And why is my shoulder hurting like hell? You know what…? I am sooo out of here!"

I began moving towards the door, but the guy grabbed my arm. He looked like he was laughing his ass off.

"Sweetheart, don't flatter yourself. I don't do anything freaky with you. What's the fun in that if you aren't awake...? Your clothes were all dirty and ripped, just figured you were more comfortable without them. As for your hair, that's holy water. Can't be careful enough, you know?" he smirked and took a step back from me, sitting down on the hotel bed.

I stared at him for a moment, evaluating if I should stay or make a run for it.

"Holy water? Who are you? I asked noticing the rather large collection of guns in one of the bags a couple of feet from me.

"Well, judging from the way you acted when the demon bitch was possessing you, I think you know about the boogeyman and his friends. I also found a gun on you" he replied simply.

So he was a hunter. A very hot hunter. Wait, WHAT? I was possessed?

"What are you talking about? Possessed?"

"Long story princess. Now, would you please get dressed before I jump you or something?"

I was about to respond when I tall guy walked through the door. I jumped and tried to cover myself up. The guy blushed and turned around.

"I…I am so sorry. Didn't know you were up" the guy said. The hunter still sat on the bed, still laughing.

"I'll just...yeah…" I pointed to the bathroom. When the door was securely closed behind me I exhaled and looked in the mirror.

The reflection showed a severely beaten girl with blood and twigs in her hair, some bruises and cuts. I did my best trying to look decent before getting dressed.

The guys were sitting on the beds; one with a laptop in his lap, the other watching TV. Both of them looked up when I came into the room. The hottie smirked.

"That shirt looks way better on you" I rolled my eyes at the cliché-comment and sat down on a chair near the door.

"I think it's time you two told me what is going on here. Like for starters, who are you?"

"Not much to tell" said the short one. "I'm Dean and that is Sam, my brother and as I told you, you were possessed, we came along and saved the day."

"And I didn't do anything to your shoulder besides popping it back in to place. You are welcome by the way. No need to thank me…"

"Good, I wasn't going to either" I gave him a sweet smile before turning to the tall guy, now known as Sam.

"Thank you! You really saved my life." I said and Sam laughed at Dean's sour expression.

I was still dwelling on the possession part, and the fact that I only remember bits and pieces. But I had to admit, it made sense. This would be a typical thing for me to get myself into and to have to depend on someone to rescue me out of it.

"So, what's your story? Or your name?" Dean asked and interrupted my thoughts.

I considered using a fake name, but it didn't seem right. The two had just saved my ass, the least I could do is tell them my real name.

"I'm Larkin" I answered simply.

"Alright…you a hunter Larkin?" Dean pushed.

"Nope…"

"Then what do you do?"

"Besides getting possessed? Not much."

"Come on! Give me something"

"Fine, I'm helping people with haunted houses, getting rid of spirits and the whole shebang. Happy?"

"Why? And how do you know about this crap?"

"I want to, and my mother was into this _crap._"

"She a hunter?"

"No, she was kind of witch"

That made him shut up, but only for a second.

"What kind of witch?"

"The if-you-don't-shut-up-soon-I-will-turn-you-into-Winnie-freakin'-Poo kind"

"Hey, no need to bite my head off. I'm just curious about you" he said.

"Whatever, I think I should get going. Where is my bag?"

Dean pointed at the table. I grabbed it and turned to Dean.

"Well, thanks for everything guys. If you just give me my gun I'll be on my way."

"So soon? But this is so fun." He smirked and gave me my beloved gun back.

"Thanks." I said softly. "Bye Sam" I gave him a wink.

"Take care Larkin." And with that I was out the door.

I had to admit, it was fun having someone to bicker with. But the last thing I needed was for things to get even more complicated. I started walking. Now I just had to find my car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There you go, another chapter! You know the drill, read and review! PLEASE! ;) And of course thanks for the previous reviews, they warm my heart :P


End file.
